The present embodiments relate to computer programs and are more particularly directed to a computer program for water treatment data management and related functionality.
Water treatment at the commercial and industrial levels involves various levels of complexity, relying in large part on the collection of sample data and analysis of such data. The treatments are typically directed to the control of deposits, scale, corrosion, and microbiological growth in the commercial and industrial water systems. The data from such treatment may come from different systems, components of those systems, and the water and chemicals as they pass through those systems. In this endeavor, a company treating its water for one or more applications may manage its own water treatment or may do so with partial or complete assistance from an outside entity. In any event, successful water treatment requires the measuring and recording of various water and related attributes to ensure along with later calculations and analysis that an applied product or product(s) is serving its purpose and thereby maintaining the affected water in a manner suitable for the water system application.
In the current state of the art, typically one or more persons are responsible for periodically measuring certain attributes of a treated water system, and then those same or different persons analyze the results of the measurements. Often the measurements are taken by hand and recorded in a journal, ledger, or the like. Thereafter, the recorded measurements may be analyzed, with a certain amount of time having elapsed between the time of the measurement and the subsequent analysis. The collection of the recorded measurements in a manner that is sufficiently efficient and workable may depend on the habits of the person(s) performing the analysis, and with an increased manual involvement there is of course an increase in the likelihood of human error. Also, the technique(s) for responding to the results of the analysis also are typically left to the judgment of humans and, thus, may vary considerably.
Given the preceding, the analysis and success of water treatment may vary considerably based on the organizational skills of the individual(s) involved in that process. Thus, there arises a need to address the drawbacks of the prior art. The preferred embodiments, therefore, seek to improve upon such analysis and success by providing a novel computer program interface and methodology to collect, analyze, and respond to water treatment measurement data, where such data may include measures taken from the water, and products and inventory relating to water treatment, including also so-called coupons used to evaluate the efficacy of certain water treatment processes.